The Lighthouse's Tale
by Hcsteward
Summary: Two kids break into an old abandoned building and find that the stories they have been told are true.


I do not own Inuyasha or the song "The Lighthouse's Tale"

**_I am a lighthouse worn by the weather and the waves  
I keep my lamp lit to warn the sailors on their way_**

Waves beat against the rocks that created the foundation for a building that had long ago been abandoned. What was once a tall, proud, and pristine structure now laid in disrepair. After years of being ignored the light that had once saved those lost in the confusion of the sea had gone dim. No longer did the structure offer hope and beauty; only death and tragedy. The black iron fence that surrounded the building forbid entrance to anyone that wished to disturb the solemn peace of the property.

"Come on are you scared" a young red headed boy chided to the girl at his side.

Big brown eyes full of fear and anger rounded on her friend, "No anything you can do I can do too."

"Well come on then" the boy said as they both began to climb the fence.

___**I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past  
I was so happy but joy in this life seldom lasts**_

The kids climbed over the fence. The lighthouse was rumored to be haunted, and Shippo had dared Rin to spend the night with him in the house. As Shippo began to break the lock on the door Rin decided to take a look around the property. As she walked along the base of the tall tower she hummed softly to herself. She came to the other side of the tower, and something caught her eye. There were the rock foundation of the lighthouse met the sandy beach rested two headstones.

"Shippo come here I found something." shouted Rin as she climbed down the stones to the beach.

"Ok I'm coming, give me a minute" replied Shippo as he made his way around the building. He found Rin kneeling at the foot of two graves just staring at them. When he came to her side she looked at him with wide eyes.

"The stories are true. They really did exist." Both of the children stared at the stones before them thinking back on the mournful tale of the lighthouse…

___**I had a keeper, he helped me warn the ships at sea  
We had grown closer 'til his joy meant everything to me  
**_Sesshomaru smiled and looked up at his purchase. He had decided years ago to start saving up so that he could afford to buy the home of his dreams. The lighthouse was everything that he had ever wanted in a home. It was close to the ocean and he got to work from home.

The years passed Sesshomaru worked days on end maintaining the lighthouse's beautiful image. Every year he would wash and paint the outside of the house. He planted flowers around the entrance of the house and every night he stayed up and watched for ships out at sea. He loved his house but some part of him felt empty till he met her.

**_And he was to marry a girl who shown with beauty and light  
They loved each other, and with me watched the sunsets into nights_**

As evening drew closer Sesshomaru walked to the beach to watch the sunset as he did every night. This evening though the spot he normally took up residence on the beach was occupied. The girl could feel his approach and turned to see who was interrupting her evening. Sesshomaru froze on the spot. He has never seen someone so beautiful. The wind off the ocean blew back her dark raven hair, and as gold eyes met blue he felt a spark ignite within him. After a few breathless moments both of the beaches occupants came to their senses.

"May I join you?" Sesshomaru asked hoping that he would be allowed to stay in the company of this beautiful woman if only for a little while.

"Of course please have a seat. My name is Kagome what is yours?"

___**And the waves crashing around me  
**_And that was how it started

**_The sand slips out to sea_**

A love was built from that chance meeting that grew strong through the years.

**_And the winds that blow remind me_**

It was a love that felt timeless and indestructible

**_Of what has been and what can never be  
_**But like everything in this world time makes even the happiest couple nothing but a fleeting dream

**_She'd had to leave us; my keeper, he prayed for a safe return_**

"I told you Sess I'll be back by Wednesday so stop worrying." Kagome said as she boarded a boat that was going to take her to the continent. She was going to go visit her sister who was going to have a baby any day now.

"Promise this Sesshomaru that you will be back even if the baby does not come." He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and bringing her up to his eye level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. He returned the kiss with everything he had.

"I promise" she said. With that he released her and she boarded the boat that would take her away from him. As he watched her walk away he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong, but he brushed off the dread and returned to his home.

**_But when the night came, the weather to a raging storm had turned_**

His worst fear had occurred that night. A storm had come out of nowhere and his Kagome was all alone out in the water. Back and forth he paced in the top of the lighthouse. His eyes were scanning the furiously churning dark waters of the ocean for any hint of life. His stomach dropped when he saw it…

**_He watched her ship fight, but in vain against the wild and terrible wind  
And me so helpless, as dashed against the rocks she met her end_**

__There was the ship that he himself had watched her board a few hours ago. 'They must have turned around when the weather got bad' he thought to himself. The boat was not large and he watched eyes wide with fear as the little boat struggled to keep itself on a straight course. The wind howled outside as a flash of lighting provided a unsullied view of the little ships struggles.

A wave of panic washed over him as he realized where the ship was heading. He turned the light of the lighthouse to the other side of the beach in hopes that the captain of the ship would see the approaching danger but he was too late.

Sesshomaru was able to move the heavy light just in time to provide a clear lit view of the ship crashing into the rocks. He fell to his knees and let out a pained cry as he watched the wave tear away at the vessel piece by piece until the wood remnants scattered the beach below.

**_And the waves crashing around me_**

A pain like he had never felt washed over him

**_The sand slips out to sea_**

All the hope that she had brought to his life slipped away

**_And the winds that blow remind me_**

All that was left was him and his lighthouse

**_Of what has been and what can never be  
_**But that was no longer enough to satisfiy his heart. He could never live a life without her love.

___**Then on the next day, my keeper found her washed up on the shore  
He kissed her cold face, and that they'd be together soon he swore**_

The storm had passed but Sesshomaru stayed in the tower on his knees just staring at the rocks that has caused the death of the girl he loved. ' Maybe if I just keep looking at them I'll wake up and this will all be a horrible nightmare' he thought, but as the sun rose his hopes a dream state were dashed away with the pieces of his broken heart.

He finally stood and climbed down the stairs to the beach. Slowly he began to pick up the pieces of wood that littered the beach. Then he saw her. Her raven hair was matted together with dried blood from deep gash in her head. The sundress she had worn that day was torn in various places and stained with blood from the cuts she had received when the boat hit the rocks. But it was her face that caused Sesshomaru so much pain because while he knew she would never return to him her face made it look as though she was just sleeping, and if he wanted he could just kiss her awake like any other morning.

Sesshomaru dropped the wood that he had been carrying and quickly fell to his knees at her side. Gently he picked up her fragile lifeless frame and cradled her head against his chest. He rocked back and forth looking down into her face. His long silver hair provided a curtain between them and the rest of the world. He stroked her cold cheek and kissed her forehead like he had done a million times. His lips hovered over her forehead and he whispered softly, "I can't be without you. You are my only happiness in this life." With that he stood up and began to take her across the beach to the base of the light house.

**_I saw him crying, watched as he buried her in the sand  
Then he climbed my tower, and off the edge of me he ran_**

He laid her body down in the spot where they had first met. He straightened her dress and pushed her hair out of her face. Slowly he began to cover her body with the sand that surrounded them. With each part of her he covered up another piece of his heart broke.

Her bare feet would never run across the sand on their nightly beach walk.

Her long legs would never again wrap around him while they made love.

Her slim belly and breast would never be heavy with their child.

Her arms and hands would never again envelope him in a hug.

Her neck and shoulders would never need to be rubbed by him after a long day at work.

And her face would never again light up his world with a smile.

As he finished covering her with sand tears poured from his eyes. He could not live without her. So without thinking about it anymore he ascended the lighthouse tower once more and ran for the railing that kept him from the ground as fast as he could, and flung himself over it. As he floated through the air towards his death only one thought crossed his mind 'We will always be together Kagome'.

**_And the waves crashing around me  
The sand slips out to sea  
And the winds that blow remind me  
Of what has been and what can never be  
__**

Shippo and Rin looked at each other with sadness in their eyes.

" They loved each other so much but still fate tore them apart that is not fair," Rin cried as she stood and embraced Shippo. Shippo stroked her hair as she griped his shirt and cried for the dead couple.

"I thought the stories were just legends. I had no idea that Sesshomaru and Kagome really existed." Shippo said as he continued to hold Rin.

"I don't want to stay here Shippo. This is their place and we have no right to be here disturbing the peace that they have finally found." Rin looked up at Shippo with a look that told him he could not argue with her. He sighed and agreed. Then they both hopped back over the fence and continued down the road.

In the top most part of the lighthouse to figures looked down at the children. One figure was a female with dark raven colored hair. She wore a white sundress that was torn in places and had no shoes. Her back was to the second figure that had one arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders and the other around her waist. He placed his chin on the top of her head and a strand of his long silver hair fell across her shoulder. As the two children walked away the man and woman smiled at each other. The man then grabbed the woman's hand and led her towards the railing of the lighthouse. Together they stepped off the railing and disappeared still embracing each other. **_  
I am a lighthouse worn by the weather and the waves  
And though I'm empty I still warn the sailors on their way_**

Well how was it? This is my first time writing anything like this but I have been reading SessKag fanfictions for years now and I always wanted someone to do something with this song. If you have a chance you should go listen to it you can find it on youtube the band is called Nickel Creek. Anyway I know that there are probably grammatical errors but again this is my first time so go easy on me. I have some ideas for some more songfics so if you think I should give it a try please review and tell me so.


End file.
